


Halloween Blues

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Movie Night, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena doesn't share reader's Halloween spirit.





	Halloween Blues

Rowena quirked up an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

You twirled around, showing off your costume. Leather boots, a dress, and a pointy hat, all a deep matching black, made you a witch not just in nature, but in looks as well. Black nail polish and blood-red lipstick you borrowed from Rowena completed the look.

"It's Halloween," you said.

Rowena wasn't impressed. "It's offensive, is what it is."

You couldn't keep a laugh from spilling from your mouth. Arms crossed over her chest and lips pursed in a light pout, she was the picture of adorable. "Babe, you've been spending way too much time on Tumblr."

She scoffed. "Forgive me for being less than enthusiastic about our species being made a mockery of."

"You're overthinking this," you said. "It's just a fun holiday."

"A fun holiday full of slobs dressing up in rags and pretending to be us."

"That's the fun part!"

"If impersonation is your idea of fun."

"They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery."

"Not when it's shoddy."

You sighed. There was no winning this argument. "Can't you just relax and enjoy the evening?"

Her eyes locked with yours. Expression softening, she let out a sigh of her own. "I suppose," she allowed. She looked you up and down, scanning every detail, every piece of you along the way. A small smile broke out on her mouth. "I have to say, you look rather handsome."

You grinned at the praise. "Not shoddy?"

"Definitely not," she said. "Your arse looks quite appealing in that dress."

"Pervert."

"Just telling it like it is, dear."

"Whatever you say. Pervert."

"What is it they say? It takes one to know one," Rowena said.

"Hey, I'm not denying it!" you said.

"Neither am I."

Sharing a fit of laughter, the two of you settled on the couch in front of the television, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Which movie should we watch first?" you asked.

You'd agreed on a horror night. It had taken a bit of convincing for Rowena to say yes; the woman either watched something black and white and three times as old as you, or she watched nothing. After hours of being pleaded and whined at, though, she'd finally relented.

"Whichever you wish," Rowena said.

You'd prepared the classics: A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Halloween, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, and The Exorcist.

"I can't decide. They're all so good," you said, looking over the selection.

Rowena rolled her eyes. "They're all the same."

"No, they're not!"

She gave you a look as if you were simple. "A madman shows up and kills everybody."

Okay, she had a point there.

"Everything can be considered a classic these days," she added.

"Fine," you said, "then we're watching The Exorcist! That one's different!"

She gave a scoff. "Demonic possession. How original!"

"It was one of the first of its kind," you explained as you prepared the movie.

"Right."

You shot her a look. "Can you at least pretend to enjoy it? For me? I want this night to be fun."

For a moment it looked as if she would argue. Instead, she flashed you a smile, a loving, genuine one. "Fine, fine," she said. "But only because you asked nicely."

"Thank you," you told her, your smile matching hers.

"Anything for you."

Your lips connected for a brief, soft kiss, then you turned back to the television, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Rowena rested her head on your shoulder. You, in turn, leaned your cheek on her scalp. Your hands connected, her tiny fingers playing with yours as she waited for the movie to start.

The house was warm, not just from the flames burning in the fireplace, but also from your bodies so close together. She was your furnace, your light in the pitch dark living room, your strength, just as you were hers. Neither the coldness of the night nor the fear you were preparing for could get to you for as long as you had her with you.

"Y/N?" Rowena said, breaking the silence you'd fallen into.

"Yes, Wena?"

"If any trick-or-treaters are to come to the door, you deal with them. I am not getting up."

You had to laugh. "My little lazyass."

"I can't help it that I'm comfortable."

"Yeah, yeah."

The night had gone by rather fast. With each new movie starting, time seemed to fly faster. Rowena acted as if everything was fine, but there were a few moments, during rather intense scenes, where her grip on you grew tighter and her head lowered to lean into your chest. Neither of you said anything. You just held each other, and eventually, as the last movie was slowly coming to an end, you drifted off to sleep, safe and warm in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
